


WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021. Визуал G-PG13 (8 артов, 1 клип)

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Illustration, Digital Art, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Minor Jedi Characters, Redraw, Traditional Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Низкорейтинговые арты и клип с фандомной битвы 2021.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 7





	WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021. Визуал G-PG13 (8 артов, 1 клип)

  
  
**Название:** Лице мое прельстило магистра на погибель его  
**Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
**Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Сидиус ~~и кусочек Плэгаса~~  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Примечание:** Редрав картины Густава Климта [Юдифь и голова Олоферна](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%84%D1%8C_%D0%B8_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0_%D0%9E%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%84%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0)  
**Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Лице мое прельстило магистра на погибель его"

[](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/340.1601393793.jpg)  


  
**Название:** Вы уже выбрали своего фаворита, магистр?  
 **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
 **Форма:** арт  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас), Ларш Хилл, Пакс Тим  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Примечание:** Иллюстрация к эпизоду романа "Дарт Плэгас", гонки на Маластаре.  
 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
 **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Вы уже выбрали своего фаворита, магистр?"

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3armq.jpg)  


  
**Название:** Хороший мальчик из приличной семьи  
 **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
 **Форма:** арт  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** fem!Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Предупреждения** genderbending  
 **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Хороший мальчик из приличной семьи"

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/39ZxJ.jpg)  


  
**Название:** С ветерком по Тиду  
 **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
 **Форма:** арт  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск, Шив Палпатин  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Примечание:** "И вот оно опять, подумал Плэгас: обманчивое сладкозвучие голоса; лесть, природный шарм, самоуничижение – словно ложные выпады в фехтовальной дуэли. Стремление казаться простодушным, непритязательным, достойным сочувствия. Юноша не рвется в политику – и в то же время рожден для неё".  
 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
 **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "С ветерком по Тиду"

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3arjS.jpg)  


  
**Название:** Счастливая ситхская семья  
 **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
 **Форма:** арт  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Мол, Рей, Шив Палпатин, Хего Дамаск, Энакин Скайуокер  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** AU, юмор, стёб  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Счастливая ситхская семья"

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aqGm.jpg)

  
 **Название:** Шёпот Силы  
 **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
 **Форма:** арт  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас), Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Шёпот Силы"

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3arn4.jpg)

  
 **Название:** Трансформации  
 **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
 **Форма:** арт, стрип  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус), Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Примечание:** оригинальная цитата про трансформации:

Сидиус спросил:  
– Я тоже физически трансформируюсь?  
– В престарелого, бледнокожего, брюзжащего, желтоглазого монстра – ты это имеешь в виду? Такого же, какой стоит сейчас перед тобой? – Плэгас ткнул себя в грудь, после чего вновь сел на землю рядом с учеником. – Ты, разумеется, уже знаком с преданиями о короле Оммине с Ондерона, о Дартах Сионе и Нихилусе. Но произойдет ли подобное с тобой – я сказать не берусь. Знай лишь одно, Сидиус: мощь тёмной стороны не вредит её обладателю так же сильно, как тому, у кого её нет. – Он злорадно улыбнулся. – Мощь тёмной стороны – это болезнь, от которой ни один истинный сит не захочет исцелиться.  
**Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Трансформации"

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3ariC.png)

  
**Название:** Карта  
 **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
 **Форма:** арт  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус), Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)  
 **Категория:** джен, слэш  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Карта"

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3ariB.png)  


  
**Название:** Stronger  
 **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
 **Форма:** клип  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус), ситхи, джедаи, кораблики  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** технодрочерство  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Исходники:** [The Score - Stronger](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cNld-AHw-Wg), Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars. Episode III. Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars. Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, скринкаст игры Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017), [Darth Plagueis Mod by Hugin-Munin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JewzrPwjwhg)  
 **Продолжительность и вес:** 1:00, 92,6 МБ  
 **Краткое содержание:** никто не ждал Палпатина в девятом эпизоде  
 **Примечание:** перевод в субтитрах  
 **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Stronger" 


End file.
